Digimon Adventure: Digital Hazard
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: Sequel to "Digimon: First Contact", This takes place in the show, in the POV of Takato, Tai's eight year old sister. I hope you all enjoy this series and tell me what you thought about it.
1. Episode 1

**Hotshot:** Well, as you can see, I decided to do season 1. I wanted to wait for a few more people to vote but i decided to just go ahead with it. After I get finished with this, "Our War Game" is going to be next. I MIGHT do season 2, I just don't know yet. Also, there will be some flashbacks in the first to episodes. Well, I hope you guys will enjoy and give this story a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon Adventure: Digital Hazard<strong>

**And So It Begins**

Summer camp sucks big time. Even more when you have a feeling that something's going to happen. Why did my parents make me go here in the first place?

Oh yeah, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Takato "Taka" Kamiya, the younger sister of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Hikari "Kari" Kamiya. Tai's the oldest, being eleven while Kari and I are eight although i'm the youngest since I was born after Kari. All three of us were suppose to go but Kari got sick at the last second so it was only Tai and I.

I had on my red hoodie with short sleeves, I wear it everywhere despite what my parents say, dark blue jeans and red and white shoes. My light brown hair was cut short earlier in the year for summer, so I didn't have to worry of putting my hair up when I get too hot.

In addition to Tai and I, there was six other kids.

Tai and I knew one of the kids, Sora Takenouchi who was the same age as Tai and played on a soccer team.

Yamato "Matt" Ishida is also the same age as Tai although he is one of the kids we just met. He does send off the lone wolf vibe though.

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi is a ten year old kid that has his head in his laptop way to much but he is very smart for his age.

Mimi Tachikawa is also ten years old though I don't really like her. She seems like a spoiled brat at times and seems like a whiny type. She also wears a little too much pink.

Next is Takeru "TK" Takaishi, Matt's eight year old brother. He is an inch taller than me and he seems to be fun-loving and very kind.

Lastly is Joe Kido, a twelve year old and the oldest of us. He is a bit of a worry wart and kinda gets scared easily.

Anyways, Tai jumped down from his branch as snow started to fall, startling me when one landed on the tip of my nose. It wasn't long before a blizzard blew in and we ran to a cabin and ran in and saw the others were inside as well. Our entrance got their attention and Sora waved us over to her and we walked over.

Once the blizzard was finally done, Tai opened the door.

"Lets have Toboggan races!" he laughed as he ran out.

"I'm going to build the best snowman ever!" declared TK as he followed Tai out and Matt was right behind him. "TK wait a minute, slow down!"

"Brrrr….its so cold. I knew I should have brought a jacket." Sora shivered as she walked out, hands rubbing her arms.

"Oh great, I was afraid that I would catch a summer cold but this is worse!" whimpered Joe. Mimi walked in front of him and she was smiling brightly.

"Wow! Why didn't I pack my pink fluffy snow boots?" Mimi asked herself as she walked outside and Joe followed. I walked out next and came up beside Tai, looking around in awe. Tai quickly called to Izzy before looking at the sky. I looked up as well and my mouth fell open as I saw these multi-colored lights in the sky.

"Its so beautiful, magical even." Mimi said in awe.

"Maybe but...what is it?" Izzy asked as he came from behind Tai.

"Maybe an Aurora?" suggested Sora.

"You mean the Aurora Bor….Bore…."I tried to answer but was having trouble with the second word but thankfully Izzy decided to help me.

"Aurora Borealis. Also known as the northern lights. But its impossible, its in Alaska and we are to far south."

"Tell that to the snow." said Sora.

"We should go back inside before we all come down with ammonia." Joe advised.

"And missed this? The sky is short circuiting." Matt told him.

I stared up at the sky and noticed something green. I grabbed Tai's arm, making him look at me before I pointed at the green thing. He looked up at it and stared for a second.

"Uh, guys? what's that?" he asked the others. These things suddenly came flying out of the thing and towards us. Tai quickly covered me with his body as the things slam into the ground in front of each of us. After the impacts stop, Tai pulled away brushed the snow off.

"Is everyone okay?" Sora asked us.

"We're still here." Matt answered.

"That was scary." Mimi whimpered as she gripped her cowgirl hat.

"W-what was it?" stuttered Joe. I saw Izzy crawling forward to the hole that was made in front of him.

"Meteors?" suggested Izzy cautiously. Thats when white lights shot out of the holes and the things started to float upwards. I grabbed the one that was floating up and opened my hand. It was a device of some kind, light blue in color and the three buttons were a darker blue. I looked at everyone else and saw that they did the same.

"What...are these?" Sora asked no one in particular.

"My guess is that is is some type of remote digital apparatus." Izzy answered. What the heck was an apparatus?

"No instructions?" Matt turned the device over in his hands.

"Forget the instructions, looks like surfs up!" Tai shouted as he quickly pointed the green wave that shot up from the cliff that was in front of us. We were suddenly falling between two waves that seemed to become waterfalls in the time span of a minute. the two waves turned into multi colored lights before it was replaced by something that look like it came from a computer or a old game. Thats the last thing I saw before everything went black.

"Takatomon." I heard a childish voice call. "Wakey wakey Takatomon!"

I felt something on my chest, It wasn't too heavy thank kami. I let out a groan before slowly open my eyes. Golden eyes stared at me, happiness clearly visible in them. I quickly jumped up with a yelp, knocking the creature off and on the ground. After I got over my surprise, I saw the thing was standing in front of me and was looking up at me with wide eyes and a big smile.

It was small, small enough for me to pick it up and it had four stubby legs, a tail and bat wing like ears. It was a red color with small black triangles under its eyes and the tip of its tail is black as well.

"Takatomon! You don't need to afraid of me, I'm your partner!" he stated happily.

"Takatomon? My partner?"

"That's right! I've been waiting for you!"

"Waiting….what are you?"

"I'm a Digimon."

"Digi….what?"

"Digimon, short digital monsters. I'm Gigimon." He introduced himself.

"Well, its nice to meet you Gigimon. You already know my name I guess."

Gigimon let out a giggle before hopping into my arms, his little tail swaying. I stared down at him before hearing something coming out of the bushes to the left of us. I looked over and saw that Mimi was running towards me along with a plant like creature. They both looked very frightened of something, whatever it is.

"Mimi? Whats wrong?" I asked her. She just ran past me and thats when I saw what it was. A red beetle with pincers and jaws full of teeth flying straight towards us.

"Oh no! Thats Kuwagamon, one of the baddest digimon here!" Gigimon yelped. "Hurry and run!" he quickly told me and I ran as fast as I could, following Mimi, still carrying my newly found partner.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP US!" Mimi screamed at the top of her lungs as we ran. We went around a bend and I saw the others with more creatures with them.

"Takato, Mimi, its O-" Tai got cut off as Kuwagamon let out a roar and flew into view. I quickly went to the ground as the bug pass over us. Once it was gone, I let Gigimon go and sat up with a sigh of relief.

"Mimi, are you alright?" asked the plant like, what I'm guessing is a Digimon.

"I think so." Mimi answered as she slowly sat up.

"Don't worry, Tanemon is here to protect you."

I saw Sora walking over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Hey, its okay now." she told Mimi softly.

"Oh Sora…"

"Are you alright Takatomon? No bumps or bruises?" asked Gigimon.

"I'm okay, no scrapes." I reassured him.

"Don't be scared, I promise to keep you safe." he vowed. I smiled down at him before noticing my brother rushing over. Once he got to me, he looked me over to make sure I was fine. Once he was convinced I was alright and ruffled up my hair with a grin.

"I swear, you love giving me heart attacks."He stated. I saw him look behind him.

"Guys, here he comes!" Tai shouted. Mimi and I got up and we all ran as fast as we could to get away from the giant bug.

"Down!" Matt ordered and we all hit the floor as kuwagamon flew over us again.

"Will this nightmare never end? My mom is going to want a complete refund." Joe whined, obviously scared out of his wits.

"Here he comes again!" stated the pink digimon with the green eyes. We turn to see Kuwagamon dive down into the forest and start coming towards us.

"Okay, that does it! no more running away!" Tai said with authority, gritting his teeth.

"But Tai, theres nothing we can do." Sora countered.

"Besides, we have no way of fighting that thing." Matt added.

"And not win anyway." added Izzy. We saw that the red bug was getting closer and we ran. I glanced behind us but saw nothing of Kuwagamon but I could still hear him. We ran out of the forest only to skid to a stop when we saw that it was a cliff and a dead in.

"Great, did anyone bring a helicopter?" asked Matt, obviously being sarcastic. Tai went towards the edge to check it out.

"Be careful Tai." Sora told him. Tai searched before shaking his head in defeat.

"Theres no way down." he sighed. "We are going to have to find another way."

"Another way where?" asked Sora.

Kuwagamon bursts from the forest behind us and we all got down as he passed over us again. He turned and was heading straight for Tai.

"Watch out Tai!" called Sora. Tai started running towards us and the pink head with floppy ears and red eyes jumped towards Tai and Kuwagamon. I stared at the pink head when something flashed in my mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you have a name?" Kari asked floppy ears.<em>

"_I'm Koromon." Floppy ears chirped in a slightly girly voice._

* * *

><p>"<em>We're the only friends you have." Kari smiled back. Koromon jumped and wrapped his ears around Kari's head and kissed her before jumping and landed in front of me.<em>

"_This is the sign of our friendship." He declared before doing the same to me. He jumped off and landed in front of Tai._

"_Thank you from saving me from that scratchy fur ball." He stated before jumping and kissing him. He jumped back down._

* * *

><p>I shook my head. Okay, weird. I looked at Koromon and saw him using a bubble attack but he got knocked away.<p>

"Not again!" Tai stated.

"Digimon attack!" shouted the green eyed digimon and all of the digimon jump towards Kuwagamon. They all used their bubble attack though Gigimon actually bit him. He knocked them all away but he seems to be temporarily blinded and crashed into some trees in the forest. We all ran to our digimon and scooped them up in our arms.

"Gigimon…?" I asked softly, making him open his eyes slowly before giving me a small smile.

"Takatomon, are you okay?"

"Your the one that got thrown around like a ragdoll, yet you ask if I'm okay? Yeah, I'm fine but what about you?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm tougher than I look." He reassured me.

"Huh? Oh no!" I heard Joe franticly shout. I looked over and saw Kuwagamon bursted out of the forest, standing. We quickly ran to Tai and I stood beside him.

"He's really, really mad." I observed nervously.

"I was hoping we would see the last of him." swallowed Sora as she kept her digimon close.

"So did I, guess he had other plans." my brother stated as he held Koromon. Kuwagamon began to get closer and closer.

"Okay guys, get ready to run!" called Tai.

"No, we fight!" said Koromon. "Huh?" Tai blinked at him dumbly.

"It's the only way, we have to stand and fight." He stared up at Tai with a determined look on his face.

"Give it up, will ya" scolded Tai, obviously not going to let him go.

"Koromon's right, we have to fight." Izzy's digimon stated.

"They're right." Sora's digimon agreed.

"We can do it! Let me go let me go let me go!" Matt's digimon wiggled in his hands.

"I'm not letting that ugly bug hurt Takatomon!" growled Gigimon as he wiggled in my hands.

"Gigimon you can't!" I quickly held fast. Gigimon managed to break my hold and jumped down and hopped, followed by the other digimon. We all shouted for them and went to ran after them when a sound from my pants caught my attention. I looked at the device we got and saw the screen was green before turning red. I looked at the others' and saw that their screens were green.

The sky above our digimon turned black and rainbow colored pillars of lights hit our digimon and they all glowed a white color except for Gigimon, who glowed red.

"Koromon digivolve to...**AGUMON!"**

"Yokomon digivolve to...**BIYOMON!"**

"Motimon digivolve to...**TENTOMON!"**

"Tsunomon digivolve to...**GABUMON!"**

"Tokomon digivolve to...**PATAMON!"**

"Bukamon digivolve to...**GOMAMON!"**

"Tanemon digivolve to…**PALMON!"**

"Gigimon digivolve to...**GUILMON!"**

The lights slowly faded, revealing our digimon, holy crap, they have changed. Gigimon turned into what looked like a red dinosaur with black markings on him, the same bat wing like ears on top of his head and he was big, coming up to Tai's chest I think since he is standing like a raptor….I think.

"Wha? Look at them! What happened to the little guys?!" Sora gapped.

"They're...bigger…" Tai swallowed. They attacked but got knocked back down.

"Okay, you asked for it!" growled the orange dinosaur which I swear looks familiar.

"**Poison Ivy!"**

Palmon's vine like fingers and shot out and wrapped around Kuwagamon's leg to hold him down.

"**Boom Bubble!"**

Patamon inhaled deeply before letting a air bubble out of his mouth, hitting it.

"**Super Shocker!"**

Tentomon shocked him with electricity. Kuwagamon went to brought his foot down when Gomamon rolled under him, tripping him up.

"**Pepper Breath!"**

Agumon spit out a fireball, hitting him in the head. When I saw that, there was another flash in my mind.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Pepper Fire!"<strong>_

_Koromon spit another attack at the parrot. I heard an evil sounding laugh from behind us, coming from the parrot._

* * *

><p>I snapped out of it and shook my head, confused. I looked back at the digimon.<p>

"**Blue Blaster!"**

A blue stream of flames went from Gabumon's mouth.

"**Spiral Twister!"**

Green flames spiraled from Biyomon and towards Kuwagamon, both hitting his head and setting it on fire.

"All together now!" Agumon called. The digimon's attacks hit Kuwagamon except for Guilmon since he didn't attack yet.

"**Pyro Sphere!"**

Guilmon opened his mouth and a red fireball launched towards the bug, hitting it. Kuwagamon fell into the forest and out of site. The digimon turned around and ran towards us, laughing.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon called as he reached me before scooping me up into his arms.

"Did ya see me? Did ya did ya did ya?" Guilmon asked, reminding me of a kid.

"Yes I did, you were great!" I grinned. He set me down and wagged his tail. I looked up at him since I only come up to his hip. Why do I get the tall digimon when everyone else get smaller ones?

Thats when Kuwagamon bursts into the clearing again. Come on, can't this guy take a hint?

"Watch out!" called Sora to Tai and Agumon. Who looked confused until they saw the red bug and quickly ran over to us as Kuwaga,on stabbed the ground where they were standing,

"Guess we celebrated too soon." stated Tai. The cliff cracked and the piece we were on broke off and started to fall. I looked down to see where we would land and saw a river and I freaked out.

I can't swim!

* * *

><p><strong>Hotshot: <strong>Thank you for reading and please remember to review!


	2. Episode 2

**Hotshot:** ah, the second chapter is up, Hope you all enjoy this episode!

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon Adventure: Digital Hazard<strong>

**Birth of Greymon**

Stupid overly giant bugs who can break things easily!

I was currently falling from a cliff with my brother and the other kids that came with us to this weird world. Now, it would be fun...IF I KNEW HOW TO SWIM!

"Sora!" "Izzy!" "TK!" three voices shouted. I looked over and saw Biyomon, Tentomon and Patamon grabbing their partners and tried to fly up only to fall along with them. Next one to try something was Palmon, who had an arm wrapped around Mimi. She grabbed onto the side of the cliff with her poison ivy but the piece came out of place and fell along with them.

"Takatomon!" I heard Guilmon call before he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest.

"When I say, hold your breath." He instructed and I quickly nodded. "Now!"

I quickly took a big breath just before we hit the water. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for something to happen. We were suddenly lifted up to the surface and out of the water by something. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that we were sitting on a raft made up of colorful fishes. I saw the others landed on this fish made raft.

"Wow, this is some ride." Tai stated, blinking.

"Wha- hey look out!" Matt called. I looked up and saw the piece of cliff that Kuwagamon was standing on was now falling towards the water.

"GO!" Gomamon ordered his fish friends and they picked up the speed. Kuwagamon and the boulders landed in the river, making a big tidal wave. Guilmon tightened his grip on me as the waters got rougher. After what seems like forever, we were finally able to get on dry land. Guilmon carried me off and gently sat me down on the ground before laying down beside me, trying to be at my level.

"Takatomon, are you okay?" he asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah boy, I'm fine. I just need some time to calm down." I answered, smiling at him. I could hear the others talking but I didn't pay attention.

"So, you're not Gigimon anymore?"

"Nope. I'm Guilmon now. I digivolved thanks to you."

"Thanks to...me?"

"Yep, I couldn't digivolve before you came."

"Taka!" I heard Tai called and looked over. I looked over and saw the others were starting to walk. Guilmon and I stood and walked after the group.

"These trees are beautiful." Sora observed as we walked.

"Yeah, They are very different, and I thought they were sub-tropical." Izzy looked around at the trees. I heard Joe say something, making Matt resort, making Gabumon chuckle.

"Digital monsters, who even came up with that name?" Izzy asked with a frown.

"Just call us Digimon! We like that." Tentomon answered.

"I only asked because your composition is hardly machine-like." Izzy told him.

"Oh really?" Tentomon hummed before setting off sparks between the two pieces of his shell, resulting of Izzy covering himself.

"Hey, watch it!" he yelped. Well he did kinda asked for it.

"So Patamon, can you really fly?" TK asked his flying, bat-winged hamster.

"Of course!" Patamon answered proudly before jumping and flapping his wings.

"Cool! But you're going the wrong way." stated TK as Patamon flew at a very slow pace.

"I'm faster than that, Watch!" grinned Biyomon as she flapped her wings, but ended up going at the same pace at Patamon.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk?" ask Sora. Tai and Izzy said something but I was too busy looking over my Partner. He did came up to Tai's chest like I thought before. He had a white stomach and claws, black markings all over him.

"What kind of Digimon are you?" I asked him. He put a claw on his chin as he thought.

"Well, I don't really know. I'm the only one of my species on this island." He answered truthfully. I heard Gabumon sniffed from behind us.

"Ah, nothing like the smell of the ocean." he sighed.

"Haha! Everybody in the water!" Gomamon ordered playfully from the river. A ringing suddenly filled the air and I quickly recognized it, so did Tai.

"A phone." he gaped. We started to run and came onto a beach and saw a row of phone booths

"I told you it was a phone! We're saved!" Joe shouted happily. Tai ran up to the one that was ringing and opened the door and the ringing stopped. We all gathered behind Tai.

"Why'd it stop ringing Tai?" asked Agumon.

"Wrong number?" Tai shrugged.

I grew bored rather quickly and walked away, followed by Guilmon. We went over to a rockwall and I sat down against it while Guilmon stood beside me. We watched as the other tried to call their parents but nothing good came up. Before long, they all went and sat with me except for Joe, who still tried. I started to doze off as the others began talking.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard Guilmon started to growl. I opened my eyes and looked at him and saw his round pupils were now slits and was growling at the ocean.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Digimon." he growled. I blinked and stood, looking to the ocean. A sprout of water came out of the sand and took out all of the phone booths. after the sprout has died, we had ran a few feet away and looked back. A spiral like shell came out of the sand.

"Shellmon!" yelped Tentomon.

"Whats a Shellmon?" asked Izzy.

"Something that gets mad for no reason," answered Tentomon.

The spinning top stopped and this new digimon revealed itself fully. It started to come towards us and Joe started to try and climb the rock wall, only to get blasted by water from Shellmon's head. He fell on his back and Gomamon also got blasts.

"Digimon attack!" ordered Agumon and they all ran towards Shellmon.

"Agumon you show him!" called Tai.

"**Pepper Breath!"**

the fireball hit Shellmon in the mouth, making his head jerk back. The other digimon tried to attack but they couldn't. They were all blasted away but Agumon kept getting up.

Tai ran to the side, shouting to Shellmon, getting his attention so Agumon could spit a fireball at him. Tai picked up a metal pole and started to try and stab Shellmon only to have a vine like appendage wrap around him and lift him up into the air. Shellmon than trapped Agumon under his hand. He sprayed us with his water attack, making us go on our backs. I heard Tai shout in pain and looked up.

"TAI!" I shouted in fear.

"Digivolve!" I heard Agumon shout.

A white light started to gather around Agumon.

"Agumon digivolve to...**GREYMON!"**

Shellmon was thrown of to the side and Tai was set free. I watched him before looking over at Agumon. He was now a giant dinosaur with red eyes, a three horned brown helmet and blue stripes. He looked vaguely familiar to me for some reason.

Shellmon got up and charged at Greymon, who braced himself and caught him. Shellmon tried to use his water attack but Greymon countered with a stream of flames. He shoved his horns and lifted Shellmon in the air, throwing him.

"**Nova Blast!"**

A gigantic fireball left his mouth, hitting Shellmon, who flew into the water. Thats when I have another flash, hopefully the last one.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Nova Flame!"<strong>_

_A blue and white stream of flames came out of his mouth and towards the parrot. It tried to flew to the side to avoid it but the attack hit its wing, taking it clean off and It fell onto the street. As it was getting up, Greymon charged with a roar, running into were trying to push the other back._

* * *

><p>I shook my head and looked over at Tai, who was now kneeling in front of a tired Agumon. Joe ran to a broken phone to try it and the others went over to Tai and Agumon. After a few minutes, our digimon started to eat as the others started to talk amongst themselves although I wasn't paying attention again.<p>

After our digimon had their fill, we started walking, hopefully finding a way off of this island and a way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotshot:<strong> thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Episode 3

**Hotshot:** third Episode is up! Garurumon is in the house! Hope you guys all will enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon Adventure: Digital Hazard<strong>

**Garurumon**

We stood on a cliff, looking out towards the ocean. I was stood behind everyone else. I did not want to be close to the edge at all, especially after what happened with Kuwagamon.

"Yo Agumon." called Tai.

"What's up Tai?" asked Agumon as he walked closer to his partner.

"I like it when your Greymon, no offense, but why don't you just stay that way?"

"I can't." the orange dinosaur answered and Tai looked back at the ocean and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Even superheroes needs a rest." Agumon added jokingly. Tai lost his balance and his digimon quickly grabbed his shirt, making the rest of us laugh.

A roar cut into the air, making everyone stop and looked to the side. A boulder was destroyed and a black and white dinosaur like digimon came charging through it.

"Who's that digimon?" asked Izzy.

"Its a Monochromon but don't worry about him, he's a laid back digimon." answered Tentomon. Monochromon roared again.

"Though it would be wise to be a bit cautious of them. They do tend to get miffed when they are hungry." Tentomon added. The dinosaur digimon started to walk towards us.

"Than he must be starving because he looks really mad!" Tai stated nervously.

"And I think he wants to eat us!" Mimi cried.

Another growl sounded behind us and we looked, seeing a second Monochromon.

"There's two of them!" yelped Joe.

"We're stuck between a rock and two sets of teeth!" Matt stated. We all quickly ran behind large boulders just as the two digimon charged. I looked back and saw that they were fighting each other.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off." Tai said, watching.

"They are fighting over territory." explained Tentomon. Have I ever told anyone how much I love this bug?

"They can just have it then!" Palmon stated before she ran off.

"Hey! Don't leave without me!" shouted Mimi as she ran after her. We quickly followed after them.

"They definitely don't need us hanging around!" Tai stated as he ran. I saw Tai stopping and looking back and I looked to see why. TK and tripped and Mat had just knelt down beside him.

"Better hurry up you guys!" called Tai. TK quickly got up and we all continued to run.

After what seemed to be like hours of running, we finally slowed down to a walk and I noticed the sun was going down. Great, it will be night time and I'm tired and hungry.

"I never walk this much unless I'm at the mall, and as you can see, we are nowhere near one." Mimi complained as she rested her head against a tree. I forced myself not to say anything to her.

"Mimi stop whining." Tai told her as he passed.

"No my feet hurt." she whined.

I officially tuned her out as I passed her. Now, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but she acts like a spoiled brat.

"It appears we may be losing our light source." Izzy told us.

"What a weird sunset." Sora stated as she and Izzy both looked up at the sky.

"This whole island is weird! Who knows what will come out at night." said Izzy.

Wait, I detect water!" Tentomon announced before beginning to fly upwards. "Stay here while I check it out."

"Yes! As usual, I am right. Its a lake with fresh, clean water with a variety of fish. The perfect campsite!" the bug called down to us. I ignored whatever Mimi was saying and looked at Gomamon, who was running in the direction.

"Yay! We get to swim!" he cheered before Joe grabbed his tail, making him stop.

"Gomamon, you better wait to make sure its safe first!" Joe advised him.

"That's why we should be walking and not complaining." Matt told us.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk, Guilmon walking beside me. After a moment, I heard Tai call my name and footsteps hurrying after us. I turned my head to look at Tai, who was giving me a scolding look.

"Hey, you guys were taking your grand old time, I just got tired of waiting." I told him before looking ahead and kept walking. We got to the water, which turns out to be a lake with a pretty view of the sky.

"It should be safe to rest here for the night." Biyomon told us.

"Yeah, I love camping outside!" smiled Sora with glee.

"I never went camping before." I told her.

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think i want to sleep in it." Mimi huffed. Tai turned to her.

"Mimi, do you see a hotel here?"

I heard a noise, looked over and saw a trolley car that lit up. We quickly ran to it and Tai was the first one to get on it.

"Bummer, it's empty." He told us.

"Totally empty." Sora sighed. I went in and stood beside Tai and Agumon, looking around.

"No trolley car is this clean." Izzy mused as he looked over the floors.

"Oh goody, these seats are so comfy!" Mimi giggled as she sat on a seat.

"Somethings wrong." Tai declared, his arms crossed. "Remember those weird phone booths back at the beach? Something just as freaky or freakier could happen here."

"Yeah, like it moving by itself." Joe stated as he sat in the drivers seat.

"Possibly, but then again, maybe this is our way to get home." Tai stated.

"So we have nothing to lose by staying here." Sora smiled.

"Can we eat now?" asked Tentomon from his spot next to Sora.

"That's right, I forgot." Tai said. With that, we all went to do whatever needs to get done for dinner.

I went off on my own with Guilmon, searching for any berries we could it. Guilmon explained which berries we were able to eat and which ones we couldn't. Sadly, we didn't find any so we decided to go back to the group. We saw then cooking fish over a blazing fire. I sat down Beside Tai, who greeted me with a one armed hug.

The fish was fully cooked after it got dark and we all began to eat. I could hear TK talking, obviously unsure about eating the fish with his bare hands. Matt seemed to be losing his cool but thankfully Tai cut in and TK started to eat. I watched as Tai walked off towards where Sora is, gathering water.

After I finished eating, I looked up at the stars. I felt my eyes starting to droop and I rubbed my eyes. Tai must have said something Since Matt stood up, declaring that TK was too young to stand guard.

"I'm getting cold, I need a warm blanket to help me sleep." Mimi stated.

"Hey Gabumon, watch it, Mimi may sneak up on you and steal your fur in your sleep." Tai teased, doing a creepyish voice.

"So if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tell off." He added, tugging on Gabumon's fur.

"Stop it Tai, thats not funny!" Gabumon yelped, freaked out.

"Don't worry Gabumon, Tai loves to freak everyone out, he does it to me and Kari sometimes." I told him with a shrug. That's when Matt pushed him back, angry. I shook my head and went to the trolley car. I laid down on the seats and I was out like a light.

I woke up to the feeling of someone moving me. I opened my eyes and saw who was moving me.

"Guilmon?" I yawned, rubbing my eye.

"Sorry I woke you up Takatomon, you didn't seem to be very comfortable." explained Guilmon.

"Its okay boy." I told him before shutting my eyes.

Just as I was about to fall back asleep, I felt the trolley shake and a roar sounding, which woke everyone up. I looked outside and saw a digimon that looked like a sea dragon.

"Its taking us towards that sea dragon!" shouted Izzy.

"Oh no, Seadramon!" yelped Tentomon. I started to swim, taking us along. I quickly ran outside with the others just as the new digimon got his tail free. He hit his tail on the island before diving under the water and was heading straight towards us. He ramed us and we were heading towards the shore and we finally stopped. That's when Seadramon surfaced with a roar and looked down at us.

"Lets go and send him back to the fishies!" Agumon shouted.

"**Spiral twister!" **

"**Boom Bubble!"**

"**Poison Ivy!"**

"**Super Shocker!"**

"**Pepper Breath!"**

"**Pyro Sphere!"**

The attacks connected but they did nothing to him.

"Agumon digivolve!" ordered Tai.

"I've been trying but I can't do it this time Tai." Agumon told Tai as he turned to him/

"You have to!"

"Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight."

"But if you can't help us how are we going to fight Seadramon?"

We heard Matt yell and TK quickly ran to the other side of the island, telling Matt to be careful. Seadramon must have hit the island again, making it shake and TK fell into the water and Gomamon quickly jumped in, surfacing with TK a moment later.

I looked over to the side and saw Seadramon coming back. I looked back at Matt only to see him swimming off, getting Seadramon's attention.

"**Blue Blaster!"**

The attack hit but did little damage. Seadramon threw Gabumon away and Matt went under. A second later, Seadramon lifted his tail and he had a hold of Matt.

"Gabumon!" Matt shouted. Gabumon looked over.

"I have to save Matt. Sure I'll have some sticky fur, but Matt is more important!"

I saw Matt's device light up and a white light surrounded Gabumon.

"Gabumon digivolve to...**GARURUMON!"**

Standing in Gabumon's place was a large white wolf that had blue stripes, yellow eyes and red claws.

Garurumon started to run towards Seadramon and jumped. He hit the digimon's tail, making him drop Matt before Garurumon started to bite the serpent. Seadramon hit the wolf away and slapped his tail.

I looked over and saw Matt laying there on the island, panting. TK quickly ran over, kneeling down in front of him. I looked over and saw Garurumon surfaces and started to swim, Seadramon trying to hit him.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary, its strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo."Tentomon explained.

"Its astonishing! He must be Invincible!" Izzy gaped.

"Well that's what I heard anyway. we'll soon find out."

Seadramon let out a stream of ice, slowly starting to incase the wolf. Garurumon shook the ice off a moment later.

"**Howling Blaster!"**

A blue stream left his mouth and clashed against the ice stream. It overpowered it and the stream hit Seadramon, defeating him. We all cheered in victory as Garurumon de-digivolved back to Gabumon.

As morning came, Gabumon walked onto the island and Matt and TK came to greet him. Gomamon jumped in the water and called up his fish friends and the island was pushed back against the shore.

I let out a yawn and rubbed my eyes, still tired. I felt someone nudged me and I looked over, seeing Guilmon. He walked to a tree and lay down and looked at me expectantly. I walked over to him and say down at his side before leaning back against him. His warmth started to make my eyes droop. I heard a harmonica playing and I finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotshot:<strong> Please leave a review!


End file.
